A Jedi's Nightmare
by Hazardous By Instinct
Summary: A certain Jedi Master is knocked unconscious during a battle in the Clone Wars. He wakes up and everything is different. One-shot. Rated T for some violence.


**I got this idea from a Star Wars YouTube video called the Fight Inside made by the user Maxwell Swet. It inspired me to write a short oneshot similar to it. So here it is.**

The Clone Wars has reached across the galaxy. Nearly every planet made apart of a war between a Galactic Republic and Separatists. At the time it had reached the planet of Nar Shadaa. As if the planet wasn't already bad enough, just dealing with crime and pollution, but now the bodies of clones, droids, and civilians who weren't lucky enough to get out the area were sprawled across the ground. Blaster bolts flew across the sky and explosions knocked clones off the walkways, causing them to suffer the nearly eternal fall to their deaths.

Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi made quick work of two battle droids and tossed a third into a fourth. He deflected multiple lasers away from himself with ease. His bright blue lightsaber slashed into a B2 battle droid. In front of him stood two destroyer droids, and four more B1 droids. He force pushed a droid into another and impaled another with his lightsaber. As one of the destroyer droids began to fire at him, he pulled a B1 in front of him. This left two destroyer droids and the last battle droid.

Kenobi pushed the droid he used as a shield out the way and swiftly decapitated the final B1. He began deflecting lasers once again as the destroyer droids fired. He glanced around at his surroundings for something to use to his advantage.

He jumped behind the droids and luckily, the two were unintelligent enough to deactivate their shields before turning around. He slashed the two in half and smiled for a moment at his small victory, but the battle still went on.

A droid on one of the sky-scraping buildings stared down at the Jedi. The droid picked up a missile launcher and loaded it up, taking aim at the ground beneath Obi-Wan. It fired the projectile explosive at Kenobi. The missile soared through the air and landed beneath Obi-Wan, blowing up.

He hadn't seen it coming as he was on his communicator. Though, as it hit, he was still able to protect himself enough to survive the blast. It knocked him backwards and he landed face first on the ground. Everything had gone black.

* * *

He woke up, staring up at the ceiling of a building. He had been brought indoors, but by who? He rolled over and steadily got to his feet. Someone was in the room. "Who's there?" He questioned as he reached to his belt. His lightsaber was still there. Kenobi saw nothing in the darkness of the room.

"Where am-" He was cut off as his back was struck by something. He ignited his lightsaber and turned around. A red lightsaber was ignited just the same. Whoever was there wasn't friendly.

They swung at Obi-Wan's head and he ducked the strike. The lightsabers clashed as Obi-Wan was put on the defense. He was backed into a corner. He kicked the unknown assailant in the stomach to make room for himself.

The red lightsaber deactivated. Kenobi could no longer distinguish where the attacker was with his eyes. He reached out with the force to find his opponent. It felt familiar, the feeling in the force. It was disturbing and made the Jedi uncomfortable.

He rolled out the way of a stab from the red saber. He was back on the defense as he blocked a flurry of attacks. What was it? Who was it? And why are they so fast? He was finally knocked down by a kick to the chest.

The red lightsaber twirled so it was facing backwards. Shortly afterwards it was raised above the user's head and stabbed downwards, but Obi-Wan rolled to his see to avoid being impaled and he kicked the attacker's head. A grunt was heard as the assailant was struck. Kenobi jumped to his feet and force pushed the enemy into a wall.

Silence was next. The only sound heard was the low hum of the lightsabers. The red lightsaber user stood up and a barely audible click was heard prior to the emergence of another red lightsaber, attached to the other end of the first's hilt. There was now a right aand left crimson blade and each one meant trouble for the Jedi.

The left blade was swung upward and then downward, both slashes blocked. Almost instantly there were three more powerful, yet fast slices that brought Obi-Wan down to a kneel. The striking stopped and the attacker backed up. It was giving him a chance to get on guard. It was toying with him.

Obi-Wan stood firmly, gripping his lightsaber. He struck at his opponent hoping to take the attacker off guard. The right blade of the assailant and saber of Kenobi clashed igniting the room. The light was enough to reveal the attacker for half a second.

"You!" Obi-Wan said, a trace of fear hidden in his voice. The attacker brought the second blade up and cut off Kenobi's right arm. This was followed by a kick to the face and a stab to the thigh of the Jedi. The Jedi was once again on his knees.

"Kenobi, you know who I am." The attacker spoke as he stepped into a light.

Obi-Wan knew very well who it was as he stepped into the light. "Darth Maul!"

Maul let out a chuckle before decapitating Obi-Wan with one swift slash.

* * *

Once again the world was perceived in a different manner as he opened his eyes. Obi-Wan was lying in the middle of a battlefield, surrounded by broken droids and two clones. He sat up and looked at his arm, it was still there.

"General, you're alive!" Commander Cody said as he approached the two clones and Obi-Wan. "We had to finish the wave of battle droids without you, but they're still coming."

Obi-Wan stayed quiet for a few moments. "Good, leave me to prepare." It was shocking, what he had in his dream. It was just a nightmare he wanted to tell himself, but it felt real enough to be a premonition...

**The End.**

**Just a one shot I wrote to help get my mind working better for the galaxy far far away again. Check out "A Fight Inside" by "Maxwell Swet" on YouTube for my inspiration to make this fanfiction because it is a lot more entertaining. **


End file.
